A Cure Better than Medicine
by XxKpopDXx
Summary: Drew swallowed. "It's me? I'm him? I'm the guy you like? I'm the stalker!" Drew with a smile crossing his face, stood up and sat next to May. "Wait… How did you know I was stalk- err following you?" "Drew? Please, I'm that much of an airhead." May said, smiling at Drew. ONE-SHOT! DAML, CS!


**Hey guys! I'm on a roll! Here's my next bit. **** Thanks to all who always read my one-shots, I'm really happy that I feel like an author on a deadline. ^^~**

I saw May on my way to Cherrygrove City. I was pretty sure that she was heading there as well. That's what she said last time we met, which was yesterday, and it's the reason why I'm heading there now. No, I'm not participating; I'm just there for May. Anyways, she was happily skipping along the path, humming a cheerful tune. So I left her and went ahead first.

But when May arrived, she was really gloomy; her face looked like she got rejected. So the question is what happened to May after I left her? Answer? I don't know. She didn't look at me when I insulted her. She was just pretty much neutral, minus the gloomy part.

"May, are you alright?" I asked, clearly concern in my voice.

She just looked at the ground and began trembling.

"May? May? May?" I was pretty freaked out that point. She wasn't answering me, much less look at me. I reached my hand out to her. She flinched, standing up; she walked away, without back at me.

'Oh geez, what do I do now?' An idea popped into his head and he walked to the telephones.

**-Normal POV -**

"Nurse Joy? I'm going to use this."

"Alright. Go ahead." Nurse Joy smiled.

A face came up on the screen. "Hey Drew, what's up?"

"Not so good, Soledad. Have you talked to May recently?"

"Uh yeah, a few minutes ago."

"What was she like?"

"Well… She looked really sad, and afraid. She said that she feels that she has a stalker that has been following her."

"What? Then?"

"She started to cry, saying that she's scared."

"Thanks Soledad."

"No problem Drew."

The screen turned black and Soledad smiled.

'Poor little Drew. You should know not to follow May around. She would've found out sooner or later. You're in for it now.' Soledad chuckled.

'Well Soledad was no help… Oh, hey it's May! And… she was laughing… What the heck is going on?'

Drew hid behind a pot on the countertop.

"Drew? What are you doing?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Well, May's been ignoring me. And now she's talking to someone and she's laughing. I just wanna know why she's doing this to me. I can't believe I just told you that. Sorry."

"It's alright. Do you love May?"

A thick red line crossed Drew's face. "Yeah…"

'If you're not going to help, don't look at me with those pitied eyes.'

"Well, I'll see if I can help."

Nurse Joy walked over to May. After a couple of minutes, she can back.

"Well?"

"She said that his name is Brenden and he's her childhood friend. He seems like a nice young man." Nurse Joy walked away after a few more minutes.

"Humph. Sad and scared? I don't even know what I'm doing hiding behind this pot anymore." Drew stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked by May with his head held high.

May rolled her eyes. Brenden caught the motion, "What's wrong May?"

"Well, I've been having this problem." May said nervously while moving uncomfortably in her seat.

"What problem?"

"I've realized that I have feelings for a rival that I've known for five years now!" May blurted out.

"Oh, it's Drew isn't it? I already knew. News travel fast May. So, why are you pulling pranks on him then?"

"Cause, I want to at least get him for all those times he was so obnoxious to me! Bye Brenden." Before the white haired boy could respond, the screen went black. "Now let's see how Drew likes this." May smiled evilly, nodding to Nurse Joy who knew what to do, picking up the phone, calling Drew's room number.

May walked over to Nurse Joy who was just hanging up from a conversation from Drew.

"How are things going?"

"Perfectly done. He's on his way."

May smiled at Nurse Joy then walked over to the couches and sat down, holding a cup of apple juice. Out of the corner of her sapphire eyes, she met with emerald ones for a split second, but then she broke contact, looking away, out to the window, tears forming in her sapphire eyes.

"So, what is it Nurse Joy." Flipping his bangs.

"Over there Drew," Nurse Joy pointed to May.

Drew hesitantly walked over to May, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What is it May? I rather sleep than be here now. You do realize what time it is right?" Drew snuck his hand out to flick his bangs that were covering his face.

May let out a small whelp. But that small whelp stopped the arrogant Drew part of himself from being too arrogant and then blowing his chances. "I'm sorry Drew… I… I just don't know anyone else to talk to about this." May let out a loud sob.

Drew, for the first realized that he and May were the only one in the room. Nurse Joy had disappeared somewhere, and everyone else either was in the cafeteria or their rooms, sleeping.

"May? Are you alright?" Drew patted May's back.

"No Drew, I'm not." May made eye contact with Drew, and then let out a gasp, trying to breathe.

"Ok…" Drew slowly sat down across from May. "So… What's wrong then?"

"Drew… I have boy problems." May looked at Drew behind her hands.

"Uh…" Drew scratched the back of his head. "What about Soledad? Misty? That Dawn girl?" Drew looked at May, hoping that she would choose one of those three.

"But Drew, you're a guy. You know how a guy's mind functions."

"Not all what about Ash or Harley." Drew countered.

May wiped her tears away, rolling her eyes as well; luckily Drew didn't notice the eyes.

"Drew, Harley isn't even human, much less than a guy."

"Ok, what does he look like?" Giving up, he sat comfortably on the couch, legs on the coffee table, arms stretched, and green eyes peering into May.

"Well, he's our age, he's a coordinator, and he has green hair." May say thoughtfully.

"Let me get this straight. He's sixteen, a coordinator, and I told you that green were so in style."

"Whatever Drew. He's cocky, and sometimes viciously annoying, and I want to wipe that smirk off his face, but I like that smirk that I hate so much. He's mean, but he has a soft and emotional side to him. Guess that's why he cried the first contest that he lost to."

"What kind of wimp cries their first lost? If he's cocky, that smirk doesn't suit him."

"He followed me all the way to Cherrygrove City, and he's right here, across from me."

"Really? What a stalker. He's sitting right here?... Oh, May…" Drew stared at her.

'His guy brain must not be functioning right.' May thought.

Drew swallowed. "It's me? I'm him? I'm the guy you like? I'm the stalker?!" Drew with a smile crossing his face, stood up and sat next to May.

"Wait… How did you know I was stalk- err following you?"

"Drew? Please, I'm that much of an airhead." May said, smiling at Drew.

"Awww…. May… I love you? What do you think?" Wrapping his arms around May in a tight embrace.

May pushed his arms away, looking at him using eye contact. "Drew, I'm sorry but I don't like you."

"Oh." A blush crossed his face. In embarrassment, he stood up abruptly, his face covered in shadows.

"Drew." May stood next to him. "I don't_ like _you because I'm crazy in _love _with you. Geez, get your facts straight. What's going on in that guy brain of yours?"

Drew turned around to see May throwing herself at him. "I think you _fell _in _love _with me May."

"Whatever Drew." Rolling her eyes and snuggling into Drew's embrace followed by a little kissing.

**Ok? Truthfully? All those who posted OOC, I barely figured out what that means. Sorry, guess I should warn you a head of time.**


End file.
